Take A Bow
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: A songfic to the song Take A Bow by Rihanna. There will be a second part to it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I fell in love with this song when I heard it today

**Ok so I fell in love with this song when I heard it today. I thought I would do a one-shot about this.**

** Miley's POV**

What are you waiting for? A round of applause? A standing ovation? Keep dreaming sweet heart you ain't getting one.

_**How bout a round of applause?  
Standin ovation...  
Ooooh  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

Do you know how stupid you look Nick? No matter how many times you bang on my door, I refuse to open it. You are "crying" now. You look really fake. Its pathetic how you think I am going to open the door for you. You should know me better than that. But then again I thought you knew I hated cheaters. I guess I was wrong. So please just stop.

_**You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
(Please)  
Just cut it out**_

"Baby I am so sorry." Nick said as I hopped into my convertible.

"No you arent Nick. You are just sorry you got caught. You know it too."

_**Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

"Your show was really good. You must be some actor if you could keep me going like that. But I have to go. I guess this show is over cuz the curtains are closing. It must have been entertaining to string me around like that. Its time for you to bow out so goodbye."

I said as I put my shades on and started to drive out of the driveway.

_**But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**_

After about an hour I came back and he was still there.

"Nick come inside with me." His face lit up when I said this.

"Get your clothes and get out." I said taking him up the stairs to get his crap.

It had been about ten minutes.

"Hurry up."

"Im done." He said and I pushed him out the door.

"You should probably leave. The sprinklers are about to come on."

"Girl, I love you. You're the only one…"

"God Nick save the re-run. I have already seen this once. I don't need a repeat. There is probably something better on."

_**Grab your clothes and get gone  
(You better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' bout "Girl, I love you you're the one..."  
This just looks like a re-run  
(Please)  
What else is on?**_

The memory burns in my mind of when I found you two together.

_Flashback. No one's POV_

_Miley walked into Nick's house to surprise him. _

"_Nicky stop it." This girly voice startled Miley._

"_Shh quiet down Taylor."_

"_Its not like anyone is going to hear us."_

"_I know but. Never mind." This is when Miley walked upstairs and found her boyfriend making out with another girl._

"_So this is what you have been doing every time you say you are busy"_

"_Miley, baby I am so sorry."_

"_No you aren't you are just sorry you got caught. Don't come over to my house again."_

_End of Flashback_

_**And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

If you could you would win the award for being the best liar you would. I believed you. I trusted you and you made me believe that you would be faithful. I knew I should never have gone out with a rock star like Nick Jonas. Lets hear what he would have to say that.

_**ohhhhhh And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For makin' me believe  
That you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech  
oh...**_

You deserve a round of applause. Yea right. Oh and you want a standing ovation too. You deserve it for that show you put on. That show will make millions of dollars. And you need to take your bow. Cuz you know what? Its over.

_**How bout a round of applause?laugh  
Standin' ovation...**_

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
Now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining' eyeahhhhh  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now... __

**OK so I liked writing that. Even if it was a Niley breakup. You should check out the song and the music video. I almost made it like the music video but then I decided against it. Tell me what you thought of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
